


Absolute Magnitude

by griesly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corny Disney References, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Office Party, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/pseuds/griesly
Summary: Of course Ben Solo had decided to show up to the holiday party, looking straight off the cover of a men’s fashion magazine. Why couldn’t he just be like the other computer nerds on staff and avoid social interaction on principle?Phasma drags Hux to the annual office holiday party, where he gets a bit more cheer than he bargained for. Or, I sawthis photoand ended up writing New Year's Eve fluff instead of anything with substance. Happy 2018!





	Absolute Magnitude

 

“Remind me again why I let you drag me to these things?” Hux leaned back against the wall, sipping terrible blanc de noirs from a clear plastic cup. The walls of the rented ballroom dripped with greenery and false cheer, glitter raining down from strings of tinsel as though they’d stumbled into the aftermath of someone else’s Christmas party. In a way, Hux supposed, New Year’s Eve always did, showing up late with kazoos and bottles of cheap champagne.

“Schadenfreude,” Phasma answered succinctly, watching their coworkers mingle uncomfortably in small groups. Most had accessorized their cheap formal wear with miserable-looking spouses, glued awkwardly to their sides. A few lonely singles would inevitably make regrettable decisions in pairs or trios, and Hux and Phasma’s view of the entrance guaranteed them prime gossip fodder. “Besides,” Phasma followed up with a shrug, “everyone loves an open bar.”  

“You have a point,” Hux acknowledged, taking another drink. It was just as terrible as last year’s budget selection and seemed to be going to his head just as quickly. No one, he figured, should be expected to ensure an office holiday party sober.

“Ooh, look who showed up,” Phasma said, elbowing him sharply in the side. Hux coughed as a wave of bubbles shot up his nose, and followed her unsubtle gaze to the bar, toward a man made familiar by longtime observation. A man with soft, dark hair falling just past his ears, wearing a dark grey waistcoat and tailored slacks like a second skin, the sleeves of his shirt rolled casually up to the elbows. A man who chose that moment to look up and meet Hux’s inelegant stare, his lips parting in a small O of surprise.   

Hux looked away as if from a bright light, feeling a flush creep up along his cheeks. He realized his cup was empty as he tried - and failed - to hide his face behind it. The room was too warm, too crowded, and he suddenly wished very much that he had just stayed home.

“Why don’t you go get a refill?” Phasma suggested, her tone mockingly innocent. “You look thirsty.”

“Why are we even friends?” Hux grumbled, and Phasma clucked at him.

“Don’t be rude,” she said with a comforting pat on his arm. “You’d be lost without me and you know it.”

She was right, as usual, and Hux merely huffed in response. Of course Ben Solo had decided to show up tonight, looking straight off the cover of a men’s fashion magazine. Why couldn’t he just be like the other computer nerds on staff and avoid social interaction on principle? Why did he have to look so at ease in peak lapels and jetted pockets, making Hux feel dowdy and underdressed?

He should have shaved, Hux thought, running his fingers along the short beard he’d recently let grow out. Maybe gotten a haircut. He’d let Phasma have her way with his wardrobe this year, outfitting him in a crisp navy oxford and silver-grey slacks, but he’d forgone a tie to leave his top button undone. Ben’s clean shave and perfect half windsor mocked him from across the room, and Hux wanted to sink through the floor. He definitely needed another drink.     

“Go talk to your sexy geek or I’m going to do it for you,” Phasma threatened.

“Absolutely not!” Hux protested. “I told you what happened, he thinks I’m a complete ass.”

“He’s not wrong,” Phasma mused, and Hux let out an annoyed huff. “But if he truly disliked you, I don’t think he’d be watching you like that.”

“Like what?” Hux asked, taking the bait. Phasma’s lips turned up in a sly smile.

“Like he wants to take you apart and see what makes you tick.”

Hux’s breath caught in his throat and he risked a quick glance up over the rim of his woefully empty cup. Phasma, thankfully, had been lying - Ben wasn’t paying him the slightest bit of attention. Leaning back casually against the bar, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and laughed at something the bartender said. It wasn’t fair, Hux thought, the things that laugh, that smile, still did to his insides, now that he had completely thrown away any chance he might have had.

Ben chose that moment to turn back around, catching his unguarded stare - again - and like a middle schooler caught out by his crush, Hux turned away.

 

It had started innocently enough, Hux supposed. His boss had introduced the new IT supervisor at an all-staff meeting over donuts and terrible coffee, making it the only meeting Hux had enjoyed all year. He looked younger than Hux, but probably not by much, and was absurdly fit. He wasn’t the only one to take notice; more than one of Hux’s coworkers altered their usual routines to pass by the IT offices on their way around the building, to the consternation of the pretty much everyone.

Hux told himself he possessed more professionalism than that, or at least a bit more tact, until the first time Ben showed up at his desk.

“Software upgrade,” he’d said by way of explanation, leaning against the cubicle partition. “Only take a minute.” Hux had given him his chair and stood back, still feeling the resonance of that deep voice along his skin.      

He watched Ben’s fingers fly over the keys, long and nimble, and admittedly let his thoughts wander toward other things those impressive hands could be doing. It was an enjoyable distraction, and sadly the interruption in Hux’s day was all too brief. All Ben really had to do was pull in the update from the server and type in the admin password that Hux was certain kept most employees from obliterating their own machines.

“Cool background,” Ben noted before closing the file browser, and Hux perked up at the compliment. It was a star chart, a snapshot of the local sky from earlier that month just before the Perseids peaked. “You into astronomy?”

“Of the armchair variety,” Hux answered, feeling his cheeks heat ever so slightly. “I have a small telescope on the balcony, it’s a - a hobby, of mine, I suppose.”

“Neat,” Ben said with a smile that launched a flight of butterflies straight into his stomach. Standing back up from the desk, Ben offered Hux his chair and gave the small, wide-eyed robot on his desk a quick bop on the head. It had been a bizarre secret santa gift one year by someone who obviously didn’t know him at all, and Hux had kept it out of perverse fascination. He didn’t even like Disney films.

The bobblehead jiggled mockingly at Hux as he sat back down, pulling his documents back up with a strange warmth in his chest. He could hear Ben move from one cubicle to the next, the low rumble of his voice muted by the partitions. It was a comforting hum that traveled along his nerves and sank into his skin, like a hand resting at the small of his back. He wanted to keep it, even as it moved farther and farther away.  

A week or so later, the power blinked just as Hux stepped off the elevator and he counted his blessings for good timing. His desktop hadn’t been so lucky, and was patiently waiting for the go-ahead to run through a diagnostic protocol. Before Hux could tell it to go on about its merry business, he heard a familiar voice over his shoulder.

“Here, I’ll fix that for you,” Ben offered, suddenly occupying Hux’s personal space. Surprised, Hux nearly told him that he could navigate remedial safe mode all by himself when he thought better of it and gestured for Ben to take a seat.

“Thanks,” Hux said, trying to sound relieved. “I, ah, don’t know what it means when it does all that.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the white text scrolling swiftly up the screen. Ben favored him with a sympathetic smile and went to work.

He supposed that playing dumb should bother him, but if it kept Ben Solo in his cubicle for another few minutes, it was worth the ruse. His hair curled around his ears, still a bit damp as if from a hurried shower, and Hux wanted to run his fingers through it. The scan took several minutes, and while Hux racked his brain for something, anything to talk about, Ben studied the post-cards and colorful brochures Hux had tacked up on the wall. Most people had photos of themselves and their family decorating their cube; Hux had his bucket list.

“You must travel a lot,” Ben remarked, sounding impressed.

“My sister does,” Hux admitted, wondering why he didn’t just lie about that, too. “She’s a photographer for Condé Nast.”

“Nice gig,” Ben said, turning back to the computer and graciously allowing it to reboot. “You should be good,” he announced, pushing back from the desk. “Let me know if it bugs out on you or anything.”

“Thank you,” Hux said, genuinely grateful, though not for the technical assistance.

Ben gave him a smile and a mock salute, letting one hand trail along the edge of the pre-fab wall as he disappeared around the corner. Hux sat back down, staring at a postcard from Tenerife and gave a soft, dispirited sigh.

             

Hux supposed that if he was in a more fulfilling career, if his life was just a bit less tedious, he might not have made the whole thing into a game. As it was, he started turning the myriad everyday annoyances of office technology into excuses to bring Ben Solo over to his desk. When Hux ran out of actual problems, he started inventing them.

Ben, for his part, never seemed to mind all that much. He corrected the inexplicable registration errors on Hux’s productivity suite, re-connected his terminal to the closest printer, and fixed the screen orientation when everything mysteriously appeared upside down. He reset passwords, restored deleted files, and tightened the (loosened) screws on the case fan to stop the rattle. Hux tried not to do it terribly often, but the days when Ben would linger at his desk for a few minutes, talking about television or hockey or just commiserating over the horrible breakroom coffee were the highlight of his entire week.

When Ben started asking him questions about stargazing, Hux thought the tiny flutter in his chest might never calm back down.

It was a ridiculous situation, of course, and ultimately untenable. Hux let himself daydream a little about what it might be like to actually see Ben outside the office, catch a film, have a nice dinner, but the reality of things always intruded. Workplace dating was frowned upon for a reason. The building wasn’t large enough to be able to comfortably avoid one another if things went poorly. Even if things went well, corporate would probably transfer one of them once they found out. None of that kept Hux from thinking about it even more, especially when he was alone.

It was his own fault when the game he’d been playing came to an abrupt and humiliating end. On the way to his desk from the breakroom one morning, Hux heard a series of rather creative curses issuing from deep within the cubicle maze. Veering down the aisle to investigate, he saw a quiet mouse of a man pacing at his desk, hands fisted in his hair.

“Everything all right, Doph?” Hux asked, standing back a polite distance.

“No!” Mitaka exclaimed with uncharacteristic volume. “I have a presentation this morning and it’s saying my files aren’t accessible, I don’t know what to do, they were here yesterday, everything was fine, I don’t -”    

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Hux interrupted to stop the torrent of sound, taking a wary step forward. Mitaka looked like he might actually explode at any moment - either that, or sit down and cry.

“Go ahead,” Mitaka answered, actually wringing his hands as he stood up from his seat.

It only took a moment for Hux to figure out the problem and remap his network drive. Thankfully, no one had thought to change the admin password since the last time Hux watched Ben type it into his computer, and he only felt slightly bad about using it. Hux wasn’t actually sure how the kid had managed to remove his access to his own storage in the first place, but he decided not to ask. Mitaka seemed anxious enough already, and fun as it might have been to wind him up further before a big presentation, Hux decided against cruelty.

“There you go, now,” Hux said, clapping Mitaka on the shoulder as he stood up from the chair. “Try not to forget where you leave your drive next time, hmm?”

“Uh, sure,” Mitaka said, his attention focused elsewhere. Hux turned around and found himself the focus of an intense, disapproving stare.

“Really?” Ben asked, his tone flat.

He didn’t have to elaborate. Hux felt his face flush scarlet and he stared down at the carpet, abashed at having been found out. “It just needed a reboot,” he lied. “That’s all.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Ben said, shaking his head and heading back the way he came.    

“Ben,” Hux begged, walking after him. “I didn’t mean to -”

“To what,” Ben asked, stopping in place and turning around. “Embarrass me? Waste my time? Because you did.” He crossed his arms over his chest, stiff posture telegraphing his frustration.

“I’m sorry,” Hux managed to get out, his throat tight and painful. “That wasn’t my intent.”  

“Yeah, right.” Ben frowned. “What, were you just bored?”

Hux withered under Ben’s judgemental glare and didn’t say anything. He had been bored. He was professionally bored. Ben was the only thing that broke up the monotony of his miserable 8-5 existence and after this, he probably wouldn’t speak to Hux at all.

“Come on, Ben,” Hux said quietly, jamming his hands in his pockets. “Did you really think I was that incompetent?”

Ben raised one eyebrow, giving him a pointed look that spoke volumes. “I don’t know what to think,” he said. “But I know the next time you need anything, you can call someone else. Or better yet - just fix it yourself.” He turned without another word and stalked back down the hall, bumping into the mail clerk without an apology.    

 

Hux’s time in the office had been utterly miserable ever since. He’d been right, the building wasn’t quite big enough let them avoid one another, but Ben did his level best to ignore him anyway. Hux couldn’t sleep for reliving his humiliation over and over, and before long his work ethic went straight down the toilet. He showed up late, left early, and spent the long hours in between staring blearily at spreadsheets that no longer made sense. Even the plants at his desk died, gasping for the water he forgot to give them.

Phasma tried dragging him out of the house once or twice, but he was terrible company and always begged off early. When the end of December rolled around, she seized on the idea of the holiday party like a bulldog and refused to let it go. Hux could either go with her willingly, Phasma threatened, or she would hack his Tinder account and swipe right for everyone.

Now, pinned to the wall like an insect under the weight of Ben Solo’s stare, Hux was wondering if he’d made the right choice after all. He could always have just deleted his profile, it wasn’t doing him any good anyway. It might, if Hux had ever talked to his matches, but he always chickened out and ignored them.  

“Stop squirming,” Phasma admonished, giving a hard flick to the shell of his ear. “You look very handsome. I did dress you, after all.”

“I look passable,” Hux corrected, turning slightly toward her, still watching Ben from the corner of his eye. Any moment, he thought, he was liable to burst into flames from the scrutiny. “Not that it matters.”

“You’re hopeless,” Phasma pronounced, pushing off from the wall. Grabbing his empty cup, she crumpled the thin plastic and tossed it in a bin before striding purposefully toward the bar, leaving Hux baffled and open-mouthed in her wake. A sinking feeling grew as she snagged the bartender’s attention and held up her index finger, only ordering for herself.

When he saw her turn toward Ben, Hux nearly bolted for the door. Smiling at first when Phasma engaged him in conversation, his face quickly fell listening to whatever horrible, squirming treason left her mouth. Ben brought one hand up to rub the back of his neck, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

 _That's it_ , Hux decided, scanning the room for a quick escape route before the evening could get any worse. _This friendship is over._

Despite it being mere minutes from midnight, the line at the coat check stretched across the room, and Hux was not about to abandon the gabardine trench that cost him nearly an entire paycheck. Vanity had its price, in more ways than one. His frantic gaze at last landed on several sets of French doors leading out onto a balcony, and despite the weather, Hux made a beeline for the closest set.

It wasn’t as cold as it could be, Hux reasoned, leaning against the heavy granite rails. He had an excellent view of the massive crowds milling about downtown, dwarfed by the ferris wheel that Hux was convinced would one day tumble down to crush them all. Several spotlights were trained on the giant copper acorn that descended instead of a mirrorball, and Hux couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to be in the middle of all that madness.    

A deep voice from close behind him made Hux jump. He panicked, of course, any possible response too tangled on his tongue to find its way out past his lips. Next year, Hux promised himself, he would be sensible and spend the evening of the company party at home on the couch with his cat.

“Hey, Hux.”

“Ben,” Hux acknowledged, turning around at last. “Nice to see you,” he added perfunctorily, reminding himself to breathe.

“Yeah,” Ben said. “You too. I, uh - Phasma suggested that I - well, I brought you some champagne.” He held out a cup a bit stiffly, looking somewhere over Hux’s shoulder.

“She’s a menace,” Hux said without thinking, then tripped over his words trying to take it back. “Not that I don’t appreciate it,” he fumbled, taking the offered cup. “I could definitely use another drink.”

“You and me both,” Ben confessed, leaning back against the railing. “I’m not good at parties.”

“Phasma drags me with her every year,” Hux said. “And every time I tell myself that next year I’ll actually stand up for myself, but here I am again.” He shook his head slightly then took a large drink.

“Well,” Ben said after the moment of silence stretched out uncomfortably. “We’re great company, aren’t we?”

“Fantastic,” Hux said with a wry smile. “The best.” Ben gave a small laugh, and Hux took a deep breath, fortifying himself with another sip of champagne before opening his mouth again. “Look, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. About everything. It was stupid, and - I never meant to waste your time.”

Ben sighed. “You didn’t waste my time,” he replied. “I know I said that, but I was just pissed off.” He scuffed the toe of his oxford against the stone, not looking at Hux. “Your support tickets came directly to my inbox, all right? I set up a rule so no one else would get them.”  

“You did?” Hux asked, a bit incredulous.

“Yeah,” Ben replied, looking embarrassed to admit it. “Someone must have noticed, ‘cause one day there was this little Eve bobblehead at my station.” Ben cast his eyes up to the night sky, his hands jammed in his pockets. “I, uh, I kept it though.”

“A what?” Hux was now entirely lost. Eve who?  

“E.V.E. 01,” Ben repeated slowly. “To match the one on your desk.” At Hux's blank look he ran a hand through his hair in obvious frustration. “Oh my god,” he added under his breath, “could we be less compatible?”

“Apparently not,” Hux replied flippantly. Maybe he could convince his boss to transfer him to the Atlanta branch. The move would be worth it to never feel this awkward again.

“Look,” Ben said, breathing out the word in a small cloud of steam. “You're kind of an ass, but so am I. We probably don't have a damn thing in common, but -” He reached out for Hux's left hand, just brushing the tips of his fingers. “I'd kind of like to find out.”

“Oh,” Hux said eloquently, Ben's light, hesitant touches sparking electric against his skin. “And when would you like to start that investigation?” He expected a question about dinner, or a film, maybe over the next weekend. The crowd inside began to chant a litany of descending numbers, and Hux felt a run of goosebumps that had nothing to do with the weather.

“How's right now?” Ben said, moving into Hux's personal space. A sense of warmth radiated out from him, and Hux wanted to huddle even closer.

“Good,” Hux stammered out with a slight shiver. “That’s - now is good.”

Ben smiled, the same hopeful turn of his lips as when he’d first asked Hux about the stars. Hux answered it with one of his own, twining their fingers together and trying to remember to keep breathing. Maybe this year would end on a good note, after all.

“Two...One…” The chorus grew louder, seeming to echo from all sides. Air horns blared their nonsense into the night, the air around them erupting into cheers that drowned out any wishes for good fortune. Crackers popped and streamers fell, a riot of colored lights arching up between the towers of concrete and glass.   

“Happy New Year,” Ben said softly, squeezing his hand. He leaned in slowly and Hux tilted his chin up, letting his eyes fall shut in anticipation.

At the first hesitant brush of Ben’s lips against his, Hux knew the wait had been worth it. All the regret, the poor judgement, and foolish deception faded away in the press of that soft, plush mouth. Hux sat his cup blindly on the railing, where it teetered and fell six stories to the ground.

Ben gave a small laugh and Hux took the opportunity to lick cautiously into his mouth. The pleased sound he earned in response was followed up by a hand in the small of his back, and with their other hands still tightly clasped, Hux wondered if Ben’s champagne had met the same fate as his own. Ben tasted better, anyway.

The sky above them erupted in brilliant colors, fireworks fizzing and popping as they fell back to earth. Hux reached up to tangle his fingers in Ben’s hair, which felt just as wonderful as he’d always imagined. To be fair, Hux had imagined quite a lot.

He held Ben close, breaking away only long enough to breathe before moving back in, nudging against Ben’s cheek with his nose. Ben captured his mouth again, moving slow but deep, slipping his tongue past Hux’s lips to slide smoothly inside. It was bliss; it was a fire steadily gaining ground.

A whistle disturbed the moment, followed by raucous shouts and clapping from inside the ballroom. Hux turned to look, glaring daggers at the assembled hecklers. Mitaka stood at the glass doors next to a blonde man Hux had never seen,  Phasma towering over them both. Surprisingly, even some of Ben’s IT cohorts had joined in. A man with long red hair that everyone always accused of being Hux’s sibling stood grinning, giving Ben a thumbs up.   

“You want to take this elsewhere?” Ben murmured against the shell of Hux’s ear, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge their observers.

Hux smiled, turning back to give Ben a quick peck on the cheek. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Tugging Hux along by their joined hands, Ben walked swiftly to the last set of doors at the end of the balcony. The small crowd thankfully chose not to follow them as they slipped back inside and moved along the back wall toward the exit. The line for the coat check came into view as they pushed their way through the revelers, grown even longer now the year had turned.

Well, Hux thought, he supposed that gave them time to sort out an important decision. Still a bit lightheaded from the champagne, he leaned in close, speaking barely above a whisper. “Yours or mine?”

Ben grinned, ducking his head. “My roommates were having a party tonight,” he said, apologetically, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re - kinda loud, so... ”

“Mine it is,” Hux said, trying not to show his relief. His apartment was clean and orderly, and he wouldn’t have to worry about trying to use someone else’s shared bathroom or grubby, germed up kitchen. It might have been a strange hangup in the grand scheme of things, but it was his, nonetheless. “Oh,” Hux added, as it suddenly occurred to him that he should ask. “You’re not allergic to cats, are you?”

Ben stopped in place, nearly causing a traffic jam. “Uh, I mean, not _allergic_ specifically, but -”

“But what?” Hux asked warily.

“Cats hate me,” Ben explained with a wince. “I think they can just tell that I’m a dog person.”

“They’re judging you for your poor life choices,” Hux said grimly, ignoring Ben’s answering frown. “Well,” he continued, “I suppose we could, ah, get a room?” He felt a flush rise to color his cheeks, and reminded himself that he was an adult, goddamn it, and Ben wasn’t some prom date.

“They’re sold out,” Ben said, shaking his head. “Uh,” he said at Hux’s surprised look, clearly scrambling for an explanation. “I tried to get one earlier, just, you know, with my roommates being - well, our neighbors called the cops last year.”   

Hux blinked. “Yeah,” Ben said shortly. “I know.”

The line crept forward at a snail’s pace, and Hux started to get fidgety. Ben turned Hux to face him with a gentle tug on his shoulder, sliding his left hand down to wrap around Hux’s right. Hux gave him a questioning look, swiping his thumb along Ben’s knuckles.

“I’ve got an idea,” Ben said with a wicked grin, leaning in close to whisper.

Hux raised an eyebrow. “What sort of idea?”

“Come with me,” Ben said, letting Hux’s right hand drop while tugging the left along in a tight grip. Hux had no choice but to follow, or at least that’s what he told himself, trotting at Ben’s heels. He lead them across the room toward a side door Hux hadn’t noticed until now, obscured by a giant mylar banner reading “HAPPY 2018!”  

Hux heard a small tear as they slipped through it, hopefully unnoticed. The terrible decorations didn’t extend past the ballroom, and it was a relief to no longer be surrounded by a riot of tacky reflective streamers. Ben led him down one short hallway and then another before pausing at a thick metal door with an electronic lock.

“I set up their network a few years back,” Ben said, as if that explained anything. Biting his lip, he punched in a series of numbers in sequence on the keypad. The small red light flashed green for an instant and he let out a derisive snort. “Morons,” he said, turning the handle and pulling Hux in behind him.

The door closed with a quiet click and Hux glanced around the space in near total darkness, lit here and there only by lines of tiny blinking lights. “A server room?” he questioned, feeling the hum in the air raise the hairs along his skin.  

“No security cameras,” Ben replied. “They only wanted to cover the public areas.”

“Morons,” Hux agreed, tugging on Ben’s hand to pull him closer.

“Convenient, though,” Ben noted, settling his free hand on Hux’s waist. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Ben,” Hux said patiently. “I just followed you into a locked, dark room. It’s safe to assume you can do whatever you want.”

Ben stilled, fingers digging into Hux’s hip.  “Anything?” he asked breathlessly.

“Anything,” Hux confirmed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Ben’s neck.

A more forceful kiss this time, louder and messier, with no other eyes to see. Ben cupped Hux’s jaw, brushing his thumb along Hux’s cheekbone to hold him steady. His right hand slid down from Hux’s hip to squeeze his ass and Hux moaned into his mouth.

“That’s more like it,” Hux said encouragingly right before taking an unfortunate step backward. What he’d thought was a solid wall was in fact a rack of digital storage, some of which came crashing to the ground in a clattering storm of noise and sharp angles. He cursed, trying not to drag the both of them down with it.

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” Ben ventured, kicking a small metal rectangle aside.

Hux peered down the dimly lit rows, determined to make the most of their evening. “Is that an office?”

Ben followed Hux’s gaze, squinting. “Probably just a store room, but -”

Hux grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door in the back wall, careful to avoid running into anything else. It stood partly open, orange light from nearby streetlamps bleeding in through thick plantation blinds. A large desk dominated the room, surrounded by stacks of legal boxes and crates stuffed with cords, cables, and all manner of peripherals.

Tugging Ben inside, Hux smiled and leaned back against the desk, raising an eyebrow.  “Better?”

“Much,” Ben decided, letting Hux pull him closer by his tie. He ducked his head, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Hux’s jaw, licking into the hollow below his ear before slowly trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down his neck.

Hux tilted his head obligingly, running his fingers through Ben’s hair. His night was improving exponentially.  

Ben reached the edge of Hux’s collar and nosed it aside, bringing his hands up the placket to quickly pop open another button. Tugging the fabric aside, he sucked gently above Hux’s collarbone, licking and nipping at the skin. “Can I -”

“Leave a mark,” Hux allowed. “Hell, leave ten.”

Ben responded by grazing the skin with his teeth, biting down gently, then more firmly at the approving sound that fell from Hux’s mouth. Pulling back, he laved at the sensitive spot with his tongue before moving on to a new, unmarked patch of freckled skin. Hux arched his back, pushing his leg between Ben’s thighs, gratified when Ben thrust back against him.

Reaching forward, Hux fumbled with the buttons on Ben’s waistcoat, shoving the heavy fabric aside to tweak Ben’s nipple through his shirt. His mouth stuttered against Hux’s shoulder and Hux did it again, rubbing the underside before pinching it, hard.

Thrusting against Hux’s leg in response to the teasing, Ben grazed his teeth along Hux’s earlobe, drawing it into his mouth. Hux hummed his approval. Strong hands slid beneath his thighs, lifting him up bodily onto the desk and Hux made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a laugh.

Ben leaned in to kiss him again, Hux’s arms wrapping tight around his neck, fingers stroking through his hair. Hux nibbled gently at his lower lip and Ben made an encouraging sound. Hooking his legs behind Ben’s knees, Hux brought their hips flush and began rocking against him. Ben pulled back just far enough to groan, breathing hard.

“I could come from just this,” he confessed, breathless.

“Can’t have that,” Hux murmured. “You’d make an awful mess of that suit.”

“Don’t really care right now,” Ben said, kissing him hard, his tongue thrusting inside Hux’s willing mouth.

“I have a better idea,” Hux said when he could break away. Working a hand between them, he tugged at the clasp of Ben’s belt, working it open. Ben’s head tilted back and he bit down hard on his lip. When Hux struggled and let out a curse, he helped ease the leather free with unsteady hands.

Hux had his fly open in moments, shoving Ben’s pants down around his hips. “I would have guessed boxers,” Hux said, reaching down to stroke Ben’s erection through the dark fabric of his briefs.

“Not with a fitted suit,” Ben explained with a rakish grin. “But usually, yeah - ngh, do that again.”

Hux obliged with a grin of his own, running a firm hand down and back up, thumbing the spot of moisture at the top. Ben hissed in a breath, thrusting against his palm. Slipping two fingers beneath the waistband, Hux tugged the fabric forward and pulled it roughly down. Ben gave assistance, his cock springing forward, hard and flushed.

Giving it a quick stroke, Hux struggled with his own trousers, managing to open the front enough for Ben to slip his hand inside. He moaned out a long breath as Ben’s fingers traced the outline of him, straining against his boxer briefs. Wiggling out of the fabric with Ben’s help, Hux shoved both trousers and shorts down to his knees to press back against him, skin meeting skin.

“Do you have anything?” Hux gasped out, Ben thrusting hard and fast against his hip.

“You mean - ah -” Ben trailed off, pulling back from mouthing at Hux’s neck to let the words hang in the air.

“I mean,” Hux replied, squeezing Ben’s ass, “that I want you to fuck me over this desk, so if you have anything -”

“Oh,” Ben said, more a breath startled out of him than a proper word. “I - think, maybe, let me look.” He pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and dropped it as soon as he’d opened it. “Fuck,” he spat, bending down on one knee to retrieve it, his cock bobbing awkwardly at the motion.

“Or you could stay there,” Hux drawled, “but I’d really prefer -”

“Got it!” Ben stood back up, dropping his wallet on the desk and holding up a large foil square with boyish glee.  

“Good,” Hux said, his voice low, almost purring out the word. Sliding off the desk, he turned around and Ben’s hands were on his hips before he even had time to ask. Rocking back against him, Hux let Ben’s cock rub into the cleft between his cheeks for a few good thrusts before bracing his hands against the desk and looking over his shoulder.

Ben got the message, tearing open the package with his teeth when he discovered his hands were shaking. Pinching the tip, he slid the condom down his shaft with a groan, trying to preserve as much of the lube as possible. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before sweeping a finger into the foil to scoop out what little gel was left.

Rubbing it against Hux’s rim, Ben chuckled when Hux winced slightly at the cold. “Don’t worry baby,” he said slyly, “I’ll warm you up.”

“You’re terrible,” Hux murmured, not meaning it for a second, as Ben lined up his cock.

He was slow, pushing his head just past the taut clench of muscle with a small grunt, giving Hux time to relax. Hux breathed through it, rocking back back as he focused on taking all of him in. Ben was big, as Hux had hoped he would be, proportional to the rest of him in every way. There really wasn’t enough lube, but Hux wanted it far too much to stop now.

Gripping his hips hard enough that Hux was sure he would bruise, Ben sped up, breaching him deeper with each forward thrust. Hux heard himself moaning, glad for the blanketing hum of the equipment that hopefully muffled their sounds. Ben stopped for a moment when he bottomed out, pulling back on Hux’s hips as though he could drive deeper still, and Hux lowered his head, breathing hard.

“Move,” he begged, “please. God, just - move!”

Ben unclenched his fingers to reach around and take Hux in hand, giving him several firm strokes. Hux couldn’t help but jerk forward into it, the darkness at the edges of his vision breaking up into sparks. Rocking gently at first from behind, Ben picked up the pace, still keeping a rhythm on Hux’s cock as his legs started to quiver.

His eyes rolling up, Hux thrust back mindlessly, reduced to the sensations flooding his nerves and overwhelming all conscious thought. Ben sounded barely human, grunting and groaning his pleasure as his hips snapped up again and again. His thrusts began to stutter, as his unintelligible sounds rose in pitch.

Covering Ben’s hand with his own, Hux managed to hold himself up on the desk with one elbow while pulling at his shaft. Heavy drips of precome eased the slide as he worked himself closer, pushing back to meet Ben thrust for thrust.

“Come for me,” Ben growled. “Please, Hux, want to feel you come.”

Spurred on by the sound, Hux stroked harder and faster with their joined hands, almost there. “Pull my hair,” he gasped out, not thinking, wanting ever more sensation. Ben obeyed, abandoning his hip to grab a fistful and tug. Hux’s vision whited out as his head lifted, his orgasm roaring through him like a wave of lightning beneath his skin. It punched out of him hard, shooting across the desktop as he stroked himself through it, Ben’s hand sliding willingly along.   

Ben cried out, a rough, wet sound as he slammed into Hux over and over, leaving all gentleness behind. Still coming down from his own high, Hux squeezed around him until his thrusts lost all rhythm. When he came, Ben made an incredible sound, monstrous, animal in its intensity. He rocked forward a few more times, riding it out, before collapsing forward. He draped himself over Hux’s back, one hand braced on the desk, the other still stroking through Hux’s hair.

They stayed there, spent, until Ben started to go soft inside him. He pressed a kiss to the back of Hux’s neck, his mouth warm and wet against his skin. Sliding out carefully, he peeled away the condom and tied it off, looking around in vain for a waste bin before finally dropping it on the floor until he knew what to do with it.

Hux straightened up, turning around to wrap his arms around Ben’s waist and hold him close. They were both covered in sweat from their exertions, Hux’s shirt clinging damply to his chest, and he didn’t care in the slightest. “I like you, Ben Solo,” he breathed out, his voice soft.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Ben assured him, nuzzling at Hux’s cheek.

“Come home with me?” Hux murmured the question against Ben’s neck, the hope he wouldn’t be turned down caught and fluttering in his throat. “That is, if you think you’re brave enough to risk my cat’s disapproval.”

“Worth it to wake up next to you,” Ben said, between pressing tiny kisses along Hux’s ear. He stopped for a moment, holding his breath, before continuing in a rush. “If, uh, that’s what you meant.”

“I make no promises if your feet are cold,” Hux said with a small laugh, hiding his grin in Ben’s shoulder. He hadn’t actually woken up with anyone in a very long time, a streak he would be happy to break in good company. Hopefully Ben would be up for more than just sleep, but even if he wasn’t, Hux still wanted to feel those arms around him in the night.  

“I could wear socks?” Ben suggested, pulling back to meet Hux’s fond, drowsy gaze with a hopeful smile. Lifting Hux’s hand from his hip, Ben pressed a kiss to the back and trailed his lips down over his knuckles.

“We’ll work it out,” Hux promised, leaving his hand in Ben’s grasp. “Unless you still think we’re incompatible?”

“No, Ben said firmly, leaning in to rest against Hux’s brow. “Just different enough to fit together.”   

“That would be unbearably corny if I didn’t agree,” Hux said teasingly, sliding his free hand down to squeeze Ben’s ass. “And you have to admit, we did a pretty good job of that just now.”        

Ben hummed out a pleased response. “I liked it.”

Hux gave him a quick pinch for good measure before leaning back. “Now come on, get your clothes back on so I can take them off you again later.”

Smiling, Ben tugged up his pants while Hux did the same, fumbling with shorts and flies. They looked each other over, before heading back out, fixing buttons here and tucking in errant folds there. Ben even smoothed down the patch of hair he’d grabbed so tightly, making sure Hux’s collar covered the marks he’d sucked into his skin. Hux preened under the attention, stretching forward to press soft kisses against Ben’s lips until he laughed and pushed Hux away.

Looking over the mess they’d left, Ben decided to make a hasty trip to the closest bathroom to steal some cleaning supplies. In a few minutes, he’d managed to eliminate all traces of their rendevous, leaving Hux impressed. Maybe his apartment wouldn’t be such a disaster after all.

Taking his hand, Ben led him back through the maze of buzzing equipment and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before turning the door handle. To his relief, the hall looked empty. Hux’s hopes for sneaking out of the server room unnoticed were dashed, however, when a well-dressed, older woman Hux didn’t recognize from the party came rushing around the corner, looking harried.

“Ben,” she said with obvious relief, stopping before them. “There you are. Can you cover the desk for a while, I don’t have anyone coming in until 6:00.”

Ben stopped in his tracks, fingers clenching spasmodically around Hux’s own. “Uh - no?” he said. “I’ve got _plans_ ,” he said, clearly hoping the emphasis would register correctly.

The woman seemed to notice Hux for the first time, looking back and forth between him and their joined hands. “Oh,” she said, her face brightening. “That’s been a while!”

“Mom!” Ben ground out, looking mortified.

“This must be your friend from work!” she said, ignoring Ben’s distress to reach her hand out to Hux with a warm smile. Hux took it politely, trying not to let the confusion show on his face. Ben stood stock still, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights as she continued on.

“Ben talks about you, you know,” she said with a conspiratorial wink.

“Only good things, I hope,” Hux said, hoping he could keep down the bubble of laughter rising in his throat. Ben _talked_ about him. To his mother. He was never, ever going tell Ben about the warm feeling that conjured in his chest. Not once.

“Right,” Ben interrupted before his mother could respond. “Well, we were just leaving, so -”

“Have you seen Poe?” she talked over him. “I really need someone to cover Rey’s shift, she and Finn both bailed on me at the last minute.”

“Not really my problem anymore,” Ben said, edging toward the ballroom doors and pulling Hux after him.

“Lovely to meet you,” Hux said in parting, ducking inside to retrieve his coat now that the line had disappeared.

Ben held it out for him to put on, and Hux tried very hard not to be charmed by the gesture. Spying a set of doors across the nearly empty ballroom, Hux headed in that direction once Ben had retrieved his dress coat, hoping to avoid any further confrontations. It worked, and they slipped out a side door to wait for a cab without being bothered.

Turning up Hux’s collar against the wind, Ben looped the attached scarf around his neck, tugging gently on the ends as he leaned in for a kiss. Hux obliged him, taking Ben’s hands in his own to keep them warm.

“So,” he said conversationally. “You talk about me?”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut. “Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?”

“Your mother seems nice,” Hux said, biting his lip to hold in a chuckle.

“Stop,” Ben begged him.

“You live here, don’t you?” Hux asked, wishing he found the whole thing a little less obviously amusing.

“I used to,” Ben corrected him. “Now I live with a bunch of assholes, but it’s better than sharing a floor with my mother and cousin.”

“I can see that,” Hux said, nodding. “So when, exactly, do you talk about me, because -”

“Hey, there’s our cab!” Ben flagged the car down, opening the door for Hux once it pulled up to the curb. “After you.”

Hux slid into the backseat, deciding to let the issue drop - at least for now. Giving the driver directions, he shuffled next to Ben, relaxing against his side. Ben wrapped an arm around him, holding Hux close.  

“So,” Ben asked, “you think you might show me your telescope?”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Hux looked up at him, head still pillowed on his shoulder.

Ben choked, covering with a short cough. “Remind me why I’m coming home with you, again?”

“Because,” Hux answered, tugging him down to whisper softly against his mouth. “You like the view.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Kylux fandom! <3 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://griesly.tumblr.com)/[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/heygriesly) if you'd like to come say hello or just tell me how horribly cheesy this was.


End file.
